


Breakfast served

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Danny Williams is a fan girl, Danny writes fan fiction, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, Top Steve McGarrett, fan fiction, tiny plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny finds out people ship him with Steve, he tries his hand at writing and stops denying certain truths. Of course Steve finds out about Danny's fangirl page and acts accordingly.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 22
Kudos: 271





	Breakfast served

Danny is typing out a message to Chin when a little bird pops up in his notifications. He swipes the menu down ‘Grace.W.0602 liked ..’ He clicks the link and sees a picture of Steve and himself standing at what appears to be the crime scene from yesterday. He reads the tags and frowns. #50 #dilfs #husbands #Ishipit #Hawaii, he opens a new tab on his computer and feels his face heat up when he reads the definition of dilf, further investigation leads him to an explanation of shipping. Do people really do that? But then again by this definition he himself ‘shipped’ a lot of people back in the day, and even now. He looks back at his phone and scrolls down, accidently clicking a link, taking him to a new page. Scowling down to the tiny screen, about to touch the back button when his own name catches his eye. Minutes later he’s still on that page, completely absorbed in a story with him and Steve in the lead. Half way through he realises this person ‘ships’ him with Steve. There are tiny touches, pining, and love sick stares. The story reaches its peak with him and Steve falling into bed together, the next scene leaves Danny flushed and achingly hard. The story concludes in a happily ever after and Danny spends the next week carefully setting up a tent on the banks of denial. 

It takes him a week and a half to leave the tent and admit that he might have unspoken desires. He spends a whole day arguing with himself, but that night he’s on his laptop, scrolling through twitter in search of the story. He comes across a picture of him and Steve that is tagged ‘#teammcdanno’ he clicks on the profile picture and realises it’s one of Grace’s classmates. Her timeline is full of selfies, beach pictures but with a red string of pictures and posts about five 0. The McDanno tag keeps popping up and he briefly wonders who could have started the nickname, but forgets about it once he clicks the tag. There are pictures. Indecent ones. Steve bending him over the hood of his beloved Camaro, naked. His ears burn just by looking at them. He opens a link, and smiles when he realises he found the story. Only, it’s not. It’s a completely different story. He starts reading, and doesn’t look up from the screen until his stomach growls at him. 

Getting a sandwich and a cup of coffee, he settles on the couch with his computer in his lap. At the end of the story he scrolls back up, clicking the profile picture. The link directs him to a new page, scanning the content he realises it’s a fan page. A button with ‘McDanno fanfic rec’ is at the very top. He clicks the tiny star at the top of the bar and saves the page before he loses himself in the fic recs. 

*****

It doesn’t take long before he allows himself to look at Steve and feel everything he’s been trying to suppress for nearly a decade. The people on twitter notice, there’s a flood of new posts all with Danny looking at Steve like he hung the moon. Several weeks after he starts consuming all the mcdanno content he can get his hands on, he comes across a piece of fan art that resonates with him. The shading is gorgeous, their forms are entwined in a sensual yet tasteful manner. It’s inspiring, so much so that he actually opens a word doc and starts writing. He ends up with his feelings for Steve crammed into a six hundred and twenty seven words short story. It sits on his computer for five weeks before he comes back to it and starts filling up the gaps in the story. Somehow he manages to write a decent sex scene, at least he thinks it’s decent. The story is done. Reading back he realises he wrote something that actually happpened a few weeks ago, minus the sex. It’s something he wants, something he hopes for. Sometimes, in the deepest parts of his mind, when he lays awake at three in the morning he lets himself believe that Steve wants him back. Because every so often Steve will look at him in a certain way, or touches him in a manner that is not even close to platonic. Only Steve is very much not interested. He tried once, giving Steve the option to kiss and was shut down by a hug. He got over that. Somewhat. He’s happy to have Steve in his life in whatever capacity he can. 

He stares at his story, it’s more real than fiction, wondering if he wants to share it. 

In the end it takes him a total of four days to research the how and to come up with a screen name ‘bookemdanno2010’. He posts his story and within hours he receives a total of eight comments. Over the next week he keeps getting a slow trickle of comments and he revels in it. 

Four weeks later he has five stories finished and one multi chapter fic still going. 

*****

Danny sighs as he uploads the last chapter of his longish story, after weeks of waiting on inspiration it was finally done. He closes his laptop, finishes his coffee before he locates his keys. He grabs his badge on the way out. As he slides into his car he can feel his phone vibrate. He vows not to check his notifications until he gets back tonight, no matter how much he wants to know what Hawaiiandonut thinks of the last chapter. 

It’s a slow day at work, so he finally has time to catch up on his paperwork. Junior pokes his head into his office to ask what he wants for lunch and he orders a tuna melt. Almost an hour later Tani yells at him that lunch has arrived. They sit down and discuss the weekend, when Tani suddenly grins gleefully. 

“Oh my god I totally forgot to share. I found the best thing ever yesterday.”

She opens her phone and casts it to the big screen. It’s a twitter feed, when she types in the first letter dread settles in Danny’s stomach and by the time she is finished his throat is closed up in terror. There it is, on the big screen, #teammcdanno. 

“It’s a nickname that the public gave Steve and Danny. They believe you should be together.”

“Wait, together as in romantically?”

Lou asks, sounding confused. Danny is staring at the far end of the wall avoiding eye contact, especially with Steve.

“Yes, they are convinced mom and dad are in love.”

“Really? And you found this out how? Because from where I’m standing me and Danny are just bff’s.”

Steve inquires and Danny can’t help but look at him. He quietly sighs when he sees the amused grin on Steve’s face, relieved that he doesn’t take it seriously. Right when his relief settles a heavy feeling of disappointment flows through him. Steve is amused by the very idea of them together. It shouldn’t hurt so much, because he already knows. But it seems that knowing and _knowing_ is not the same. He covers up his reaction and laughs it off with the rest of them. 

Just after three that afternoon they get called to investigate a possible smuggling related murder and by the time they get back it’s well past seven. 

“You coming for a beer?”

Danny pretends to think it over until Steve hip checks him in annoyance. He laughs at that. 

“Fine, mister impatience but we better order food from the good pizza place. I don’t have the energy to cook.”

“Sure, Danno.”

******

They settle on the couch with Eddie at their feet and a cold beers on the table. Watching a recorded game while waiting for their food to arrive. Danny drinks one too many beers to actually drive home. Steve graciously allows him to stay the night, but only after he extracts a promise for a pancake breakfast. 

“Fine, you’ll get your pancakes. Smooth negotiator. I see the army taught you well.” 

Steve cuffs him on his way upstairs.

“Oi!” 

“You know what you did!” 

Danny laughs and follows Steve upstairs to the guest room. They wash up, and Steve wishes Danny a good night before he retreats to his own bedroom. Finally alone, Danny opens his phone and smiles when he sees he already has four comments on the last chapter. He clumsily types out a response to all of them and falls asleep waiting for a response. 

Danny wakes up too smell of coffee, he stumbles to Steve’s bathroom relieving himself before splashing his face with water. His eyes stray to _his_ toothbrush, standing in a cup next to Steve’s. Like it belongs there. Jesus, the fiction is getting to him. He wants things he can’t have. Also he really, really wants to do unspeakable things to Steve’s body. He shakes his head, grinning to his mirror image. Never going to happen, he needs to move on. 

He enters the kitchen to see Steve leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand, and a cup of steaming goodness waiting for him on the counter.

“I can get used to this.” He says as he picks up his cup. “Ah, real caffeine. You spoil me.”

“You woke up late, you don’t have time to make pancakes.”

“Good morning Danny, how did you sleep? Well Steven, very nice. Thank you for asking.”

“I know you slept well, because you slept late, and now I don’t have pancakes. You are lucky I’m a good guy and made you a cup of coffee.”

Danny splutters and gives Steve the finger before engaging a well known argument. They bicker back and forth all the way to the office, right through an interrogation and well into a highway chase until Danny drops Steve off at his place and leaves him with a wave of his hand and a promise to see him bright and early the next day. 

That particular morning gives him inspiration to start a new story. He spends the whole week writing out what could have been, if they had a romantic relationship to begin with. This will be his last story. For his own sake he really needs to move on. Best friends will have to do. He knows he’ll still be reading, but he won’t be adding to his own hurt by writing about it. He posts the story, feeling a little sad but ready to let go of his feelings. 

******

Saturday morning arrives in blinding sunlight and an endless blue sky. Danny sighs and cranks up the airco, because he’s not willing to deal with the stifling heat. He is at the table, drinking coffee and reading a new story when his door opens. Steve comes in, wearing his running gear.

“Hey.”

“Hey is for horses, Steven. What are you doing here?” 

“I just ran ten miles.”

“So?”

“I think that you owe me some banana pancakes with chocolate chips.”

Danny smiles and shakes his head as Steve kicks of his shoes. 

“I want three.”

Steve demands as he walks right into Danny’s bathroom. Danny gets up and moves into kitchen. The batter is done in less than eight minutes, he looks at the clock as he slices the bananas into a bowl. Steve should be done already, he shrugs and places the frying pan onto the stove. Steve eventually ventures into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. 

“Smells good Danno.”

Danny rolls his eyes as he carries a plate of pancakes to the table. After they eat their fill they migrate to the couch with coffee. Danny absentmindedly leaves through a home magazine his mother left ages ago.

“So. I found out something new about you last week.”

“You did?”

“Yes.”

Danny hums but doesn’t ask for further explanation.

“You don’t want to know what I’ve learned?”

“Nope.”

“I’ll tell you anyway.”

“Sure babe.” 

“Several weeks ago Tani introduced us to a page filled with something called McDanno. At first I thought it was Kamekona’s stupid idea for the restaurant because I found his shirt design on there. But after careful research I realised that even though he might have started it, the ‘public’ picked up on it and used it to describe something they see every time they look at us.”

Cold sweat breaks out on his back and Danny is doing everything in his power to keep himself from fidgeting.

“Really? Fascinating.”

“Uhu, yes it is. You know why Danno?”

Danny shakes his head and concentrates on a picture of a smiling Marie Kondo. 

“I found this page, with a story on it.”

Danny can feel all the colour draining from his face. 

“You read now?”

His attempted diversion falls flat and Steve just snorts.

“Yes I read and I read the story. It seemed like a normal piece of fiction at first. Only I recognised the story, because I was there and you were too. Now I know I didn’t write it, and as far as I know you don’t write. So the only logical conclusion was that someone watched us, or at the very least listened in. Obviously I needed to know who our stalker was, so I asked Jerry to track the signal.”

Danny feels the blood rushing back into his cheeks.

“Oh god Steve. Why would you involve Jerry!?”

“Because I thought we were being stalked by a crazy fan! But it turns out the crazy fan is you!”

“I’m not a crazy fan. I just .. I see the potential.”

“Yes you do. In my kitchen, my car, lanai and apparently your office desk.”

“Excuse you, it’s **_my_ ** car!” 

“Not the point Daniel.”

“What is your point exactly? To make me feel uncomfortable? Because you achieved that buddy.”

“No, my point was. Is, that your stories where uh inspirational.”

Danny side eyes Steve, noticing a blush colouring his cheeks. 

“Inspirational how?”

“It got me thinking. About uh stuff.”

“Stuff? What kind of stuff?”

Steve is the uncomfortable one now, and Danny can’t help but smirk at that. 

“Well jesus Danny what do you expect?! You writing all that porn, starring us! I mean fuck, I thought about it before. But I didn’t expect to see it written out like that! For everyone to see.”

“Uhu, so you thought about us before huh?”

“That’s the least important part.”

“No, it really isn’t. You think we should uh try?”

“Try?”

“Try, as in see if we are compatible in other aspects.”

Steve mouths compatible at him before he smiles. 

“Other aspects meaning sex.”

“Yes Steve. Sex.”

“Lets try kissing first, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Steve leans in, his hands come up to frame Danny’s face and his thumb traces his bottom lip before his lips follow suit. Danny gasps into the kiss, and Steve takes the opportunity to deepen it. Seconds, or minutes later Danny experiences slight vertigo as Steve pushes him down onto the couch. He accommodates their position by spreading his legs and wrapping them around Steve’s waist. When they finally come up for air, Steve pulls back just enough to catch Danny’s eye. 

“I think we are very compatible.”

Steve is breathless and somehow that turns Danny on even more.

“Yes,” He shifts his hips and moans as their clothed cocks rub together. “I do believe we are. We should def ..”

Steve dives back in, kissing the words right out of his mouth. After long moments of kissing Danny tugs on Steve’s shirt. Steve pulls back and pecks Danny’s lips, before yanking his shirt over his head. Danny lets his hands roam over the chiseled chest, dragging his fingers through the treasure trail. He traces his index finger over the straining shape in Steve’s board shorts. Steve sucks in a breath and his stomach muscles quiver. Danny looks up, Steve’s pupils are blown wide open. He smiles as he hauls him back into a kiss. Only Steve breaks the kiss after mere seconds, impatiently tugging Danny’s shirt off. They fall into each other again, kissing, licking and biting. The next time Danny pulls away, they lose their shorts and boxers.

“Shit, are you actually wearing my boxers?”

Danny pants in between kisses.

“Not any more.”

Danny snorts, kissing Steve again. And again. Steve eventually breaks away, pecking Danny before sitting up. His gaze drifts over Danny’s form, coming to rest on his rock hard cock. Danny isn’t shy about his body, but for a moment he has to suppress the urge to curl into himself. That is until Steve licks his lips and locks eyes with him. 

“Fuck, Danny. You are gorgeous.”

Steve lets his fingers card through Danny’s chest hair, down to his navel. He looks up before he taps the sticky head of Danny’s straining cock. Danny shivers when he feels Steve wrap his ridiculous long fingers around his cock. Steve smirks, shuffling back as he bends forward, giving Danny no warning whatsoever when he kisses the tip, tonguing the slit. Danny’s back arches and he moans loudly as the hot, wet heat of Steve’s mouth surrounds him. When Steve draws back, Danny sighs in disappointment. Steve chuckles and kisses him. 

“Not to be a spoilsport, but how far are you willing to take this?”

Danny closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and decides for once in his life to take what he wants. 

“All the way. I know this is fast, probably too fast but I want everything. With you.”

Steve smile is soft when he nods yes.

“Me too Danny, me too.”

They kiss for an eternity, before Steve breaks away, panting.

“Lube baby, we’re going to need that.”

Danny points to his bedroom, and Steve gives him a lingering kiss before he gets up. Danny feels bereft almost immediately, sitting up he scrambles to follow Steve. The moment he enters the room Steve is on him. He is unceremoniously dropped on the bed. He laughs as Steve crawls up in between his legs. Jesus, trust Steve to be just like a freaking puppy. Steve’s mouth is hot on his, their kisses deep and wet. Danny lets his hands roam, as well as his lips. Steve's fingers find his hole easy enough, and Danny groans when a single, slippery digit pushes past his rim. Steve withdraws seconds later, and slicks up his own cock. He hoists Danny’s leg up over his shoulder and presses his cock against Danny’s hole. When the head slips in, Danny wonders for a split second if it will fit. He breaths out, and Steve slides all the way in. It feels huge, he’s full, so fucking full. Steve’s eyes are closed, and Danny smiles at intense look on his face. 

“Come on babe, you can move.”

Steve nods shakily and pulls out almost all the way, before driving back in. Danny moans, the stretch burns in a really good way. Steve sets a rough rhythm, and Danny loses his breath every time Steve punches in to the hilt. Danny’s fingers are locked in Steve’s hair, holding him in place. Steve fucks like he’s on a mission, hard, fast and with an unbelievable focus. When Steve changes his angle, he starts hitting Danny’s prostate every other thrust. Danny can’t help the involuntary clenches. When Steve’s rhythm falters, Danny hauls him in for a wild kiss. The new position allows Steve to push in deeper than before. When Danny tightens his muscles Steve’s hips come to a shuddering halt and he cums, hard. Steve sighs and clumsily kisses him again. Moments later, Danny thrusts his hips up, seeking friction. 

“Sorry babe, here let me.”

Steve wraps his fingers around Danny’s cock and starts stripping him. Danny cums with a quiet gasp. Steve lowers himself down, kissing Danny lazily. Eventually Danny starts squirming because despite the fact that Steve’s cock is still half hard inside of him, he can feel a steady trickle of cum sliding down his ass. 

“Steve, get out.”

Steve laughs at that.

“Off. Ugh you know what I mean.”

Steve gently pulls out, and Danny sighs at the sudden empty feeling. They stumble into the shower for a quick rinse and fall back into bed not even ten minutes later. 

“So was this everything you imagined?”

“No Steve, this was better.”

“Mmm yes, I agree. But tomorrow I want to try that thing you described in ‘Breakfast served’”

“Did you read everything?”

“Of course, I loved your take on our relationship.”

“Ugh, shut up. It’s called fiction for a reason.”

Steve smiles and kisses him softly as he rolls him over and spoons up behind Danny. 

“It’s not fiction any more though. I look forward to re-enact every single one of your scenes.”

“I think some of those are not even possible.”

“We’ll see.”

Danny turns his head and kisses the corner of Steve’s mouth. 

“I love you.”

Steve kisses his shoulder and whispers ‘I love you’ back.

Fin 

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't had any real inspiration for a while and yesterday I got hit with just enough to write this short smutty story. Mostly just an excuse to write about my fav ship even though they might be a bit OOC in this one. Also the time line might be all over the place :) Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. English is not my native language, no beta so any and all mistakes are my own. If you happen to spot any, please let me know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
